


I'm gonna make you fall

by Nelja



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Dark, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment et pourquoi Daken s'amuse à jouer avec les pulsions de Bullseye. Slash, dark, mentions de violence et de sexe, non-consensuel comme souvent avec Daken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Cette fanfic contient des mentions non-explicites de relations sexuelles entre hommes - Daken et Bullseye - purement comme jeu de pouvoir, sans lien amoureux. Le rating est là pour les thèmes sexuels, mais surtout pour non-consensuel et amoralité générale.
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "Manipulation - des fils invisibles" de la communauté Livejournal 30-interdits.

L'enjeu est : personne ne doit savoir ce dont son pouvoir de manipulation des émotions est capable. Personne ne doit même soupçonner qu'il existe.

Daken garde cela en réserve. Quand il trahira ces minables et les laissera brûler, il a bien l'intention d'avoir quand même une belle carrière en laissant tous les héros, méchants, et tout ce qu'il y a au milieu penser de lui exactement ce qu'il souhaitera.

Et les précautions à prendre sont différentes avec des gens qu'on a l'intention de revoir les jours qui suivent ; qui ont une certaine expérience d'être manipulés par des pouvoirs externes ; qui gardent des videos et des compte-rendus terriblement ennuyeux de n'importe quelle interaction, à l'entrainement ou sur le terrain.

Le plus simple serait, évidemment, de ne pas les utiliser pendant un temps, d'autiliser et d'affiner ses capacités de manipulation plus mondaines. Daken estime être bien capable de s'en tirer avec juste cela.

La petite chose frustrante est que ce serait peut-être _trop_ simple.

* * *

Il choisit Lester parce que Lester veut le tuer et ne peut pas, cela _pourrait_ être un sentiment délectable, s'il n'avait pas les mêmes aspirations envers tout le reste de l'univers. Daken, dès la première rencontre, décide en souriant qu'il fera de leur relation quelque chose de spécial.

L'axiome basique du contrôle par phéromones est que Daken peut faire ressentir les émotions qu'il veut, aussi fort qu'il le veut, à n'importe qui en sa présence - avec des risques de dommages collatéraux quand la pièce est bondée est que sa cible n'est pas la personne la plus proche dans une direction donnée. Mais une fois que la victime est seule, que son métabolisme a assimilé tout cela, il ou elle peut réfléchir. Dans l'hypothèse où cela fait partie de ses capacités en général.

Karla, par exemple, a le coeur si froid que ressentir n'importe quoi d'autre qu'un vague sentiment de supériorité la mènerait immédiatement à le décortiquer dans les détails. Et l'auto-analyse la mènerait bien proche du pot aux roses.

Lester - la seule chose qui pourrait rendre Lester soupçonneux est s'il n'avait plus envie de tuer Daken. Et cela ne rentre pas dans le plan.

Ce ne serait même pas amusant.

* * *

Cela commence en destinant à Lester un peu de colère, juste quelque chose qui s'ajoute au simple désir de meurtre, le pimente, y ajoute des vibrations qui ne sont que pour lui. Cela devient une jalousie soigneusement induite, au goutte à goutte, quand Daken flirte avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme il le fait si souvent. Cela devient du désir, une envie de le regarder, des désirs plus charnels qui se mélangent à l'acte de tuer. Le désir est facile, comme la peur. Le désir est déjà un sentiment qui s'enflamme en présence de son objet.

Et c'est si progressif, si subtil, que Lester croit du début à la fin que ce sont ses propres sentiments. Au début, il pense même que Daken ne discerne rien. Oh, il lui dira cette partie-là. Mais pas tout de suite.

La confusion, la haine qui s'ensuivent, ne viennent pas de lui, pas directement. C'est bien plus que ça. C'est soigneusement mis en place, comme un échafaudage sur les bouillonnements les plus primaires.

C'est là sa plus grande réussite. Les émotions qui ne viennent pas de ses phéromones sont toujours là le soir, quand Lester est seul, quand il essaie de se rappeler ce qu'il hait ce ce qu'ils désire. Et ainsi Daken reste dans sa tête en permanence, même quand il est loin. Et il se sent capable de continuer, de laisser sa marque plus encore, d'être toujours là quand leurs chemins se sépareront, et pour toujours, si Lester survit.

(Voilà une idée qui ne donne pas envie de le tuer maintenant.)

* * *

Même s'il le voulait, Daken n'est pas certain de pouvoir supprimer les pulsions de meurtre de Lester. Il crée des sentiments, il ne les annule pas. Et chez Lester, il a testé, même l'affection devient "je t'aime à te tuer", même l'envie de protéger devient "je suis le seul à avoir ce droit". La distortion est fascinante à observer.

Et le désir le plus brûlant devient envie de le baiser à mort, de le déchiqueter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ce qui est brillant, c'est que même si Daken offrait à Lester ce qu'il désire tant, l'attirait dans son lit, s'offrait à son pénis et à ses lames, il régénèrerait sous ses yeux, le laissant toujours inassouvi, frustré. Et bien sûr, Lester connaît ce pouvoir-là, mais ne le réalise pas tout à fait. Cela donne à Daken envie de lui montrer.

Offrir à quelqu'un ce qu'on lui a fait désirer avec passion est utile, mais ennuyeux. Le voir toucher son assouvissement du doigt, le lui dénier tout en jouant la parfaite soumission, le désir de plaire... c'est quelque chose que Daken ne fait pas assez souvent.

C'est peut-être pour cela, ou parce qu'il a mis si longtemps à préparer sa trappe, qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir pas autant voulu quelqu'un dans son lit depuis longtemps.

Cette nuit-là, il lui prend tout et lui laisse même croire brièvement que c'est tout le contraire.


End file.
